1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission apparatus, and more particularly, to a transmission apparatus using a pivot to drive a cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the growth of the information industry, the information equipments also become more and more popular. As to the most widely used computer, there are various brands and types on the market; it is widely applied in families, factories, companies, offices, and schools, and becomes a necessary item for our ordinary life. A well-known computer comprises a desk-top computer and a notebook computer, and most of them need a keyboard for the user to input words.
In the current keyboard of the computer, the keyswitch mainly uses a scissors-type supporting device to couple between the keycap and the substrate, to support the vertical movement of the keycap relative to the substrate and detonate the switch on the substrate. The application of this supporting apparatus is disclosed in “KEYSWITCH WITH SCISSORS-TYPE ARM DEVICE” (TW 319,438).
In general, it is emphasized that the mobile apparatus should be light and thin, so that it is easy to be carried and used. For example, the mobile apparatus such as notebook, PDA, and mobile phone all have the trend of becoming thinner. Therefore, the keyboard of the mobile apparatus should also become thinner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,370 discloses “COLLAPSIBLE PORTABLE COMPUTER KEYBOARD STRUCTURE HAVING SPRINGLESS LID-TO-KEYBOARD DRIVE LINKAGE” to provide a function that when the notebook is folded the height of the keyboard can be lowered, so that the entire thickness of the notebook can be also reduced. However, the entire thickness of the notebook can not be further lowered by its height-lowering way to match the trend of becoming thinner of the portable electronic apparatus.
Therefore, the invention provides a transmission apparatus using the pivot to drive the cable, the properties of bendable and few occupied space are used to further reduce the thickness of the electronic apparatus.